Cherry Blossom Ladies
by SadFaceLover
Summary: It's not easy being in love. It never is. The easy part is the falling, the hard part is the landing. What do our Cherry Blossom Ladies have in store for us in the Sequel to My Knight and Her Steed?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, due to the fact that people wanted me to do a sequel, I will. : ) I am super excited for this. I was madly in love with MKHS so…who else is excited. I decided to call it Cherry Blossom Ladies because its spring time! Its festive ya'll. Anyway, are you all ready for this!?**

**I am not sure if I will do lemons in this or not, but we will see.**

**For now it's rated T.**

**: ( Lover**

I flopped over on my back. Alice sure was handful. She liked doing things hard and honestly she tuckered me out. She knows how to hit those right spots. It's amazing' really.

I groaned and looked at the standing Alice. She had a smug look.

"Thank ya for that massage. My muscles were tight." Alice smirked. She wiggled her fingers and I knew she was gonna tickle me. I grabbed her wrists, effectively stoppin' her advances.

"Nuh uh little lady. No ticklin'." I stated, just a hair away from her lips. She tried to kiss me, but I pushed back into the couch. She pouted and backed up. She looked genuinely hurt I rejected her. I let go of one of her wrists and put an arm around her waist, pulling her flush against me. She looked to the side. I placed a hand on her chin and forced her to look at me.

"I love you." I whispered before pulling her into a tight hug and kissing her gently. She smiled into the kiss and raked her fingers through my long chestnut brown hair. She tugged on it. She knew that drove me wild. I almost took her then and there if it weren't for that fuckin' knockin' on the door.

"Fuck. Emmett if that's you! I swear so help me god…" I stormed to the door and yanked it open to reveal a drop dead gorgeous blonde. I looked at Alice. Even she had her jaw to the floor. She looked at me expectantly.

"Uh…I'm sorry, come in ma'am." She waved me off and smiled. Genuinely smiled. I looked at Alice and back at her before stepping aside. She walked in.

"Please don't call me ma'am. It makes me feel old." She looked around the place.

"Rather cozy here. Actually I am here looking for someone…Oh my god! You're Alice Brandon!" She gasped. Alice's cheeks reddened slightly.

"I didn't realize that I had just…you must be Isabella Swan. Wow, what a pleasure to be in your guys presence. Ms. Brandon, may I get your autograph?" Alice reached over and took the pen from the table and a sheet of notebook paper from the book lying next to it.

"Yes you may. However, it's Swan now. We had a private wedding that nobody really knew about. You must be a fan of my…work?" She began. Then they went on a rampage of fashion words I had no clue what they were and talking in cryptic messages. I was completely forgotten. I went to the stables Alice and Jascob made. It was rather sweet of them. I patted Rider's massive neck. Kent was being an attention whore and neighed for some love. I laughed and rubbed his mane. He was getting so big. He was taller than Alice by a few inches now. I expect him to be as big, if not bigger, than Rider.

"C'mon Kent, lets saddle ya up and git ya'll used to being ridden on." I placed the saddle on. We have done this four times total since our lovely horse was born. He seemed to enjoy it. Now and again he would be buckin' a little or go wild. I was good at breakin' horses though. I was born and raised on this Ranch. I was breakin' horses before I was potty trained. I thought back to a more innocent time when I was a child.

In that moment of loss of concentration, Kent neighed and snorted. He then went onto his rear lets knockin' me clean off and then kickin' me as I went down. I wheezed, unable to call for Alice. Kent was pacin' before he neighed again and Alice came running around the corner of the house with the mysterious blonde. I had landed on my rump, and my gut felt like it was punched by the hulk. I swear if I have internal bleedin'.

"Bella, oh, what happened?" she screeched. I coughed before answering.

"Kent, reared up and then kicked me when I fell. Just get him in the stables. I'll be fine. It's just my gut." Alice nodded before getting up and grabbing the reins. She lead him back in the stables, leaving me and the blonde alone.

"I never did catch your name ms…?" I left it off.

"Rosalie Hale. I am looking for Jasper. He is my twin." Well… I didn't see _that_ coming.

"Well, he's outta town for a few days because a farm a few counties over needed a vet for the pigs. What do ya'll do for a livin'?" I asked, curiosity getting' the best of me.

"I am a journalist. I never had the pleasure to meet your wife until today though." I smiled. My wife. I will never tire of saying or hearing that.

"Journalism...never interested me. I was going to school for medicine, but my father died. I had to take over the Ranch…my home or it was taken by the state." Rosalie nodded.

"I am sorry about your father." I waved it off and got off my ass once I regained my breath.

"Why don't ya'll stay here until Jasper is back, then ya'll can go with him?" I offered.

"Oh I don't want to impose." I snorted.

"Trust me, Jasper and Jacob and Em all impose on mine and Alice's uh, private life. You won't be a bother. I am sure Alice will agree. I can tell she likes you." Her sky blue eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

Maybe the spring will bring new beginnings.


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO! : ) special shout out to Bellice Fan for starting this entire project. Also tlc125, fear no more. Hahaha! I can't let them go either. I just HAD to start this. Bella always gets in a row with someone or something. **

**Now, AN. There have been a few minor setbacks. No plot, no idea, no substance. I am running this based on my heart right now. I won't make this a love triangle. Bella is exclusively for Alice and Alice only. Emmett will be appearing in a few chapters. Jasper will appear this chapter.**

**Thank you!**

**: ( Lover**

I heard excited chattering before I opened my eyes. Alice and I had fall asleep on the couch last night because she didn't want me to mount the stairs. At the time I was a little woozy. I was almost positive I had a concussion, so I took a week off from the ranch and was determined to relax. It was much harder than I expected. I actually had to talk to Rosalie more often than I would like to just to stay outta trouble. Alice brought me breakfast a few time in bed. It was a sweet gesture. She got off me to greet a guest at the door. I sighed and covered my eyes with my arm due to the fact the windows were open. There was a steady stream of sunlight entering through the sheer curtains.

"Jasper! It is wonderful to meet you finally." I heard. Jascob came in the house and shock was evident on his face. He waltzed over to hug the tall blonde woman. She accepted it gratefully and laughed.

"Why don't we go to the Clearwater's diner for breakfast. Hells Bells?" I groaned and rolled over, just to tumble onto the hardwood floor. Oh but don't worry too much. There is an oval rug Alice purchased that softened the landing. I groaned loudly this time and got my gangly limbs up from under me like a puppet master would his puppet. Alice flitted over to my side with a worried expression.

"Darling, maybe you should stay here. Y'know, so you can rest. Please?" Fucking Kent. I could never resist those doe eyes from Alice. I kept looking everywhere but at Alice.

"Alright dear. I'll stay. Send Leah and the gang my love will ya?" Rosalie snickered and made a gesture with the sound effect of a whip cracking. I sent her a dirty look and stuck my tongue out.

"Now, now darlin," Jasper began, "Put that tongue away or put it in Alice. I'd prefer you to put it away." cue red ass face. I covered my face and groaned. I sensed Alice smirking and shaking her head. She tends to do that.

"Shut up Alice!" I flopped onto the couch and covered up. Alice knelt down next to my head and started petting my slightly tangled locks. My hair was very smooth and silky when it is brushed. Right now its just tangled a little and a bit greasy.

Alice smiled and kissed my forehead. She asked if I wanted anything. I peered up at her. My face was half covered by my duvet I had brought down the previous night.

"Bring me pancakes love?" I begged. Alice nodded before standing. She was the caboose of the line out the door. She placed her hand on the frame and turned her head to face me. I smiled in her direction.

"Of course. Oh and Bella?" I hummed in response. "I love you very much." She didn't give me a chance to respond before she left the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I am in some hot water with some of you. However, I apologize for not updating sooner. I am sorry. I had two uncles die within a week of each other and I just felt blah. I am really sorry for the wait. **

**I own nothing….**

Bella was asleep again when I got home with her steaming pancakes. She looked so peaceful. However, I had to break it because she stank. She needed a shower. I walked over to her and gently roused her from her sleep. She groaned and covered her face with the pillow.

"No, mom, go away!" I laughed and smiled. Bella was absolutely adorable when she got tired. She blabbed nonsense like her brother does when he is sleepy. Bella sensed I wouldn't go away and removed the pillow from her head. I peered down at her angelic face.

"You stink. Get your butt upstairs and shower. Then you can have your pancakes. Capisce?" Bella groaned again and rolled off the couch. I grinned knowing Bella couldn't deny Seth's pancakes. Rosalie started laughing and shook her head. She mad a whipping noise and Bella glowered at her.

"Don't push ya'lls luck blondie." Now it was Rosalie's turn to glower. That made me chuckle lowly.

"Go shower." I commanded. I grinned at Bella's cute shocked face at my rare dominate side. That made me giggle.

"Fine, damn." Bella growled. I gave her a quick kiss and scrunched my nose.

"And brush your god damn teeth because your breath stinks." Bella took on an offended look and got up. She stomped up the stairs and shot me a look. I grinned back and blew a kiss. Bella ignored it and continued up the stairs.

Bella came down a few minutes later and sauntered up to me like she normally does. I must admit, she would be a beautiful model. She has the height, the body shape, the drop dead painfully gorgeous looks. Maybe she will be on my cover of the Brandon Mag. I will have to discuss it with her of course. I know she isn't one for photos.

"Bella, I love you." Bella stopped a few feet away, with a bemused look.

"That was random. Now, where are my pancakes darlin'?" She said, slurring her words a bit more into a husk. I smiled.

"In the microwave. Hopefully they are still warm." Bella breezed passed me and spanked my ass, causing me to jump forward with a squeal.

"Isabella!" I cried out, chasing after her.

**I'm so sorry its shorter than normal. The next chapter will hopefully be longer.**


End file.
